Unruly Cat
by NaniWise
Summary: In which Zazie finds a kitten and learns to trust a little bit more. Please R n R. Spoiler alert.


I own nothing. Just a silly idea I couldn't seem to get out of my head. Please enjoy. Good day and God bless.

Yuusari has never been more beautiful in the fall than now.

The new sun light turned to gold and the whole season was caught in a perpetual sunset. The cold air smelled sweet and there was hope of good things to come in the future.

The hearts of the people were eased and all was at peace.

That is all the hearts except for those still caught up in mourning.

But come the evening one week ago and the clouds overshadowed the sun. It began to rain all over Yuusari for seven long days, almost none stop. It was almost as though the sky became a cry baby of sorts.

It was gloomy when the entire sky became a dreary shade of grey. Metal rushed and erosion washed away the stone. The earth became deep mud and the air tasted bitter. No one seemed to be happy when it rained.

In the path of his destination, a young bee paused in his path.

Zazie immediately took notice to the soft and melodic sound of a kitten's mew in an alleyway. Even over the light rainfall and the sound of people passing by without noticing the sound, he heard it.

It was a sound he hadn't listened to in years.

In the middle of a route, the hardworking Zazie stopped in the middle of the road to hear a sound he hadn't bothered to listen to in so long.

Almost hesitantly, the young man turned to look into the alley.

Amongst other trash, amongst discarded lamps and household that were no longer wanted or needed after that fateful day, he heard a gentle sound.

And then he allowed his feet to take him to it like he had done so many times before.

Reaching into the wet mess of memories that weren't his to look to or touch, he lifted the flap of an old cardboard package to let the light pour into the small space hidden from the world.

There, half drowned in dirty rainwater and half starved to death lay a kitten, no older than a month, Zazie estimated.

With its fur soaked, it looked so small and defenseless. It looked to be nothing more than skin and bones and if it weren't for its soft and almost inaudible meow, he would have thought it was dead.

Whether it was left alone momentarily or simply abandoned by its mother was something he could never know but what he did know was that it didn't have much time.

He scooped it up into his hands, careful not to hurt it and rushed back to the nearest shelter which just happened to be a nearby in.

The people there didn't like pets but they did like him somewhat so they let him use their water fountain, their oven and the small amount of milk he requested.

Immediately, he washed and dried off the kitten, slightly surprised to see that it's fur was a crisp white, like snow.

Other than a large gash on its left eye that left the eye utterly useless, it was not injured. The gash was not infected and yet the kitten seemed to be showing less and less signs of consciousness.

He rubbed his hands and began to pet it at a steady pace, knowing this to help restore body heat.

Zazie knew that all his efforts to keep the kitten alive may be futile but he did not give up on it and stayed with it through the long rain filled night.

His eyes snapped open to realize that he had fallen asleep. He did not know when or in what state he left the kitten but he had fallen asleep and sunshine fell through the windows all around him.

He quickly noticed that it was very early in the morning and got to his feet.

He scanned to room to find His kitten and, much to Zazie's utter relief and astonishment, the bowl of milk he kept next to the kitten was empty and who should be nearly knocking it over with its small white paw but the kitten itself.

It snapped its head around when it noticed his presence to look at him with one accusatory lavender eye, oddly vibrant for a cat.

With a bright smile on his face that he hadn't worn in a long time, he approached the fluffy kitten steadily and reached out his hand to pet it.

It backed away. It clawed at his hand and hissed loudly.

Zazie had enough experience to know that the poor orphaned creature was just afraid and did not know how to react to this so he was patient.

"It's okay." He said in a hushed but kind tone, "Trust me."

A moment of stillness.

The kitten took a few steps forward to smell his outstretched fingers. Then, without another thought, it leaned forward and began to rub its head against his knuckles fondly.

Relief flooded Zazie. He had saved the little white kitten. All his hard work actually meant something.

He smiled just a little and let his hand go down the kittens back.

"Unruly cat…. You need a name….. How does Lag sound?"


End file.
